Serendipity
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: It was a fortunate accident... But can they find true love from it? Trory, Java Junkie


Author: Ally

E-mail: Insanechica14@aol.com

Notes: Based on the movie Serendipity. It's just so sweet! I don't own anything, and wow, it's been a while since I've written a Trory. Oh, yeah... AU

Lorelai "Rory" Leigh Gilmore smiled as she skated through the rink. It had been a long time since she had gotten to do anything relaxing. Columbia, and med school, was keeping her pretty busy. The move to Seattle was going to help a lot. She would complete her residency there, far from the hectic East Coast attitude. "Only Stars Hollow is completely calm," she muttered, getting looks from half of the rink. Giggling, she continued to skate, twirling and jumping whenever possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tristan DuGrey laced up the skates, then confidently walked to the rink. Alicia had left him, so he was on tonight's ritual alone. Stepping onto the ice, he started to glide. Not being told what to do was great. Another good reason to come out here. Without looking, he ran into someone, knocking them over.

"Hey! Watch it, pal!" A brunette woman said. She looked about 23, and she was gorgeous. 

"Oh, sorry, um..."

"It's fine. Skate with me," the brunette said. 

"Skate with you?" 

"Yep. It'll make up for knocking me over."

"Okay... Can I get your name?"

"For now, it's... Mimi. I'm Mimi," she said.

"For now?" Tristan asked skeptically. The girl smiled, laughing and nodding her head. "Ookay... Are you crazy?"

"Nope. So..."

"So what?" 

"What's your favorite movie?" Rory asked, pulling him around the rink.

"Um... You're crazy, ya know that, right?" Tristan asked, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. So... Favorite movie?"

"The Godfather."

"The what?" Rory asked. 

"You've never seen the Godfather? It's about a mob family, you know, one that whacks people," Tristan said. 

"Oh, right. Can I get your name?" 

"It's Tristan."

"Lived in New York long?" 

"A few years. I grew up in Texas," Tristan said.

"On a farm? You have a rugged farm type look," Rory said.

"In a mansion. My parents are big on oil and cow slaughtering," Tristan said. 

"Oh. So... Favorite New York moment?" 

"This one's good."

Rory checked her watch and turned, skating off the rink. "I'm sorry, I have to go!" 

"Wait!" Tristan said, skating after her. "Can I get your number?"

"Nope. Wait... Do you have time to play a short game?" Rory asked, giving the skates back. Tristan followed suit, and the two walked towards the street. Rory hailed a cab, and told the driver to go to the Plaza. In the cab, Rory pulled out a book. "Okay, I'm going to write my name and number in this. Tomorrow, I'm going to sell it to a used book store. Then, every time you see a copy of "The Green Mile", you'll have to stop and see if it was mine."

"Um..."

"And you'll write your name and number on a twenty dollar bill, and then we'll go buy a magazine or something, and if I find it.. We're meant to be together," Rory said, taking his scarf. 

"You are nuts."

"I know. So are you, though." When they got to the Plaza, Tristan handed the twenty to the doorman. They got to the elevator bank, and got two elevators.

"We each take an elevator. If we pick the same floor... We're destined to be together. If not... You know," Rory said, tossing him a bag. Tristan opened it and pulled out a glove. "By the way... It's Rory."

Inside the elevator, Rory pressed 23. She got to the floor and stepped out, sitting in a chair directly across from the other elevators. She got up and paced for a while, before sitting back down. 

In the other elevator, Tristan pressed 23. He stood rocking impatiently, before stopping on the seventeenth floor. "What the hell?" A man, and his son dressed like a devil, stepped inside. The kid pressed a bunch of buttons, before Tristan yelled "Hey! Stop that!"

"It's doing no harm," the man said. 

Upstairs, Rory watched as the elevator stopped on the seventeenth floor. Sighing, she stood up and punched the down button before stepping back onto the elevator. After she stepped back on, the door across the hall opened. Tristan jumped out and looked around. Sighing, he got back on, punching the ground button. 


End file.
